1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink clip assembly, and more specifically to a heat sink clip assembly which readily secures a heat sink onto an electronic package.
2. Related Art
Developments in today's highly information-intensive society have led to remarkable improvements in performances of electronic devices. During operation of many contemporary electronic devices, large amounts of heat are produced. Heat sinks are often attached to the electronic devices to remove heat therefrom.
Various clips are used to attach heat sinks onto the electronic devices. A conventional heat sink clip assembly as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,205,026, includes a pair of retention modules and a pair of clips. Each clip includes a curved pressing portion, and two legs depending from the pressing portion. A locking hole is defined in each leg. Each retention module is U-shaped. The retention modules are mounted on a circuit board at opposite sides of a Central Processing Unit (CPU). The locking holes of the clips engagingly receive catches of the retention modules.
However, the clips are usually hard, and extra tools are often needed to manipulate the clips so that the locking holes can receive the catches. Furthermore, the clips and retention modules are separate parts, which complicates the processes of packaging, transportation and subsequent assembly.
Therefore, an improved heat sink clip assembly which overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.